The present invention is directed to a method and a device for producing a magnetic field sensor according to the preamble of the independent claims. A magnetic field sensor that is produced using the proposed method and/or using the claimed device is likewise the subject matter of the present invention.
DE 101 29 222 A1 made known a magnetic field sensor and a method for its manufacture by encapsulating, via injection molding, a carrier that contains a sensor element. The sensor element is situated on a carrier element which is composed of metal, and it is fixed in a defined position relative to a rotating sensor element by encapsulating it in plastic via injection molding. The position of the sensor element is established by a stop that defines the distance between the sensor and the encoder; neither this distance nor the angular position of the sensor relative to the encoder are changeable.
Furthermore, DE patent application 10 2006 050 177.2 has already proposed a magnetic field sensor that is designed as a rotational speed sensor and/or a direction of rotation sensor for a motor vehicle, in which a sensor element that is sensitive to a magnetic field, and its carrier, are encapsulated in plastic via injection molding. The plastic injection-molded coating also encapsulates the end of a connecting cable, and is designed such that the injection-molded part forms a connecting tab having a fastening socket in which a sensor is installed. As a result, it is possible to adjust the angular position of the sensor, within narrow limits, relative to a sensor ring by rotating it about the central axis of the fastening socket, without changing the axial positioning of the sensor.